A stream of data is a continuous transmission of timestamped events that can be collected, processed, and/or presented. Streaming is a technology used most often to deliver live or real-time content to computers and mobile devices over the Internet. A computing device (e.g., a server) transmits data (e.g., audio and/or video data) as a continuous flow, which allows recipients to begin watching and/or listening almost immediately without requiring the content to be entirely downloaded onto a client device first. By way of example, a client device (e.g., a laptop, mobile phone, desktop computer, etc.) can be used to play an audio stream that allows a user to listen to an event happening in real time (e.g., a sporting event, a musical concert, etc.).
As clients are streaming such content, it is possible that the media stream may be delayed due to various factors (e.g., the processing capabilities of the client device, transmission speeds of the client's Internet connection, general Internet transmission delays, buffering times, distance, etc.). Thus, there is often a delay between when an event happens live and when the event occurs in the media stream being played on the client's device. This delay can vary between client devices that may each be playing the same media stream.